¿Cuestión de religión o de elección?
by Neah Lotto
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Los mormones no beben café? ¡Que horror! Pero espera... ¡Los católicos tampoco aceptan la homosexualidad! ¡Gah, la presión! Draable. Twyde, para variar del Creek.


**Title:** ¿Cuestión de religión o de elección?

**Autor:** Otoha Koneko/D3aTh Th3 GirL

**Serie:** South Park

**Iniciado: **6 de noviembre del 2009

**Finalizado:** 6 de noviembre del 2009

**Status: **Completo

**Pairings: **Twyde. Para variar del Creek y porque me gusta el Twyde (y cualquiera con Tweek xD)

**Warnings:** Contenido religioso de dudosa procedencia (mi cabeza), así que no me hagan mucho caso, no pretendo meterme con ninguna religión, sólo matar el ocio *le dispara al ocio*

**Disclaimmer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Music: **Chícharos Mágicos-Liquits

»•·.·´¯`·.·• _**¿CUESTIÓN DE RELIGIÓN O DE ELECCIÓN?**_ •·.·´¯`·.·•«

Tweek no podía creer lo que Clyde decía.

─ ¡Hombre, eso es imposible!─ Protestó el rubio, horrorizado por lo que el castaño le contaba.

─Hey, yo sólo te digo lo que leí en Internet─ se encogió de hombros─. Ayer me dio curiosidad saber un poco sobre los mormones, sólo para ver en que creían y si me convenía unirme a ellos. ¿Sabías que Kenny dice que sólo esa religión tiene permitido ir al cielo?

─ ¡Gah, no! ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros los católicos?

─Pues supongo que ya chingamos─ rió Clyde alborotándolo el cabello rubio con cariño─. Pero no te pongas triste, Tweek, seguramente todos nos iremos derechito para allá, ya sabes, Craig, Token, tú y yo. ¿No es genial? ¡Nunca nos separaremos!

Tweek se ruborizó y asintió, pero a pesar de que estaba feliz por las palabras de consuelo que le había dedicado el castaño, esa cuestión no podía dejar de cruzar su mente. ¿Pero a quién debería de preguntarle sobre eso?

Su mirada se iluminó cuando vio pasar a Gary Harrison.

─ ¡Gary! ¡Ah! ¡Ven, por favor!─ llamó casi gritando. Gary estaba algo sorprendido por la extraña y exagerada reacción del rubio, y a Clyde también le tomó por sorpresa.

─Hola, chicos─ saludó Gary con su habitual sonrisa─¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Es verdad que los mormones no toman café? ¡Oh, Jesús! ¡No me odies por curioso!

Gary se echó a reír.

─Pues, bueno, la mayoría no toman café.

A los oídos de Tweek, las trompetas del Apocalipsis fueron tocadas.

─ ¡UNA VIDA SIN CAFÉ!─ gritó desesperado y zarandeó a Gary─¿CÓMO PUEDEN VIVIR ASÍ? ¡GAAAAH!

─Calma, Tweek─ lo tranquilizó Clyde escandalizado, y logró separar al chico adicto del café de un desconcertado Gary─. La pregunta más bien sería cómo puedes vivir una vida con tanto café.

─ ¿Qué le pasa?─ preguntó Gary preocupado, observando al semi desvanecido Tweek, que sólo seguía de pie gracias a que Clyde lo mantenía erguido.

─Ah, un choque cultural, supongo─ se burló el castaño─. Una vida sin café para él no tiene sentido.

─Ah, ya entiendo─ sonrió Gary, y pinchó la mejilla de Tweek con el dedo, como si comprobara que aún estaba vivo─¿Puedes oírme Tweek?

Asentimiento como respuesta.

─Es cierto que es una recomendación de los mormones no tomar café porque no aceptamos que se estimule el organismo de manera artificial─ explicó el rubio mormón, y le echó una ojeada─. Yo he tomado café, pero con sólo verte veo porque no es bien visto. Menos si se toma en exceso, como noto que haces…

─Gah…

─Pero, bueno, yo tengo mi propia opinión: es una simple sugerencia.

─ ¿Gah?

─Sí, como cuando te dicen que es recomendable no fumar o beber, y a veces no está mal si lo haces no tan seguido y en pequeñas dosis. Si, es sólo una sugerencia, tú tienes la elección.

─ ¿GAH?

Gary miró a Clyde, que parecía decir con la mirada "No tiene remedio". Pero cuando la mirada del Castaño se desvió a Tweek, pudo leer con claridad la frase que seguía a su sentencia, y la mirada de Tweek hacia él parecía compatible con la de Clyde. Gary sonrió.

─Te pondré otro ejemplo: los católicos no aceptan el homosexualismo ¿no?

─Si─ contestó Clyde por el rubio que sostenía.

─ Y ustedes son católicos ¿no?

─Ajá─ contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa de Gary se ensanchó.

─Y esa es una sugerencia que parece que ustedes no aceptan, y no está mal. Se nota a leguas que se gustan entre sí. Nos vemos.

Y se alejó de ahí, dejando a Clyde y a Tweek enrojecido, y provocando que el castaño casi dejara caer a su amigo rubio.

─ ¡LA PRESIÓN!─ gritó Tweek cuando se hubo recuperado un poco de la conmoción─ ¡CLYDE, TÚ NO…!

Pero detuvo su monólogo de frases incoherentes y paranoicas cuando notó el cambio radical de la mirada ausente y distraída del castaño por una pícara pero un poco avergonzada.

─Entonces, Tweek… ¿Te gustaría ignorar las sugerencias sagradas de la religión católica conmigo?

Tweek enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero ya sabía su elección, la única posible respuesta a la pregunta.

Tal vez él y Clyde deberían fundar su propia religión algún día de estos.

_*Tontotontoton*_

FIN

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Vale, vale, no he publicado aún el siguiente capítulo de "Vómito, café y otras cosas extrañas", y que me estoy tardando, pero ya llevo más de la mitad del capítulo, y estará publicado enterito con todo y extra para mañana ^^ Es que no pude resistir las ganas que tenía de escribir un Twyde, o de escribir algo que hablara sobre las diferencias entre Tweek y Gary por la cuestión del café (creo que ellos serían una pareja interesante, pero que no creo que funcione durante mucho si Tweek le da prioridad al café xD). Así surgió este draable extraño o.o

Que conste que no quiero burlarme de ninguna religión, y no me consta lo del café y los mormones (aunque lo pongo porque dice una chica que conozco y que es mormona que no toma café porque no se lo permiten, y le sorprende ver la cantidad de café que ingiero diario x3). Las religiones me parecen interesantes, pero no me gusta mucho su lado extremista, es una de las objeciones que le pongo ñ_n *la torturan los de la Inquisición*

¿Reviews, plisitos? *-*

¡Sayonara!


End file.
